Uno Flash
How to play Uno Flash? Requirements: *2 to 6 players *An Uno Flash playing unit *An Uno Flash card deck Setup Shuffle the deck and deal 7 cards FACE DOWN to each player. Place the rest of the deck aside. On the underside of the unit, set the turn timer switch to the desired length--this can be 4, 6, or an infinite amount of seconds (designated by the infinity symbol). Beginners may find that 6 or the infinite amount of seconds may be the most appropriate. Switch the power to "1" or on, also found underneath. Place the rest of the deck in either of the basins in the unit. This will be the draw pile. Flip one exposed card into the empty basin as a starter card. Once the unit has been powered on, each player participating must press on of the 6 red buttons found around the circumference of the unit. A player should pick the one closest to them to avoid confusion with other player's buttons. These buttons will designate each player's turn for the remainder of the game. Press the small yellow "Play/Pause" button to start the game. Play Immediately, players will notice a random selection of one player. This player will be designated by the lighting and flashing of their button. Note that there is no uniform turn order; the device picks a player at random each turn, including the same player of the last turn. At this point, the chosen player must make a play based on the most recently exposed card. To make a play, a player will either discard a card into the exposed basin on the unit, draw cards from the draw pile, or may be skipped. These plays vary with each type of card, and will be explained. Once a play has been made, that player must tap their red button to complete their turn. Plays must be made before a player taps their button. If a player fails to make a play before their time is up, their play must be forfeited and that player must draw 2 cards. That player cannot discard for this turn. Players will know when a player has not made a play in their allotted time when their button is flashing and an alarm sound is emitted from the unit. Plays must be made ''nefore a player taps their button. Once the player has drawn their two cards, that player must resume play by pressing their red button. '''Card Types and Sequencing' As with most types of Uno games, cards may only follow one another if they match in color and/or number. Special cards such as slap, skip, or draw cards may be played after the same type of special card or a card of the same color. For instance, a player may play a blue skip after a yellow skip card. Normal cards may be placed after special cards if they match in color. Wildcards may be played at any time. The following section explains the types of cards found in Uno Flash (Flash Uno): *+2 draw card Indicates that the next player chosen must draw 2 cards and may not discard. *''Slap or hand card'' When a player plays a slap card, he or she should 'not '''press their red button to complete their turn. Instead, after placing a slap card in the basin, that player should press the yellow "Uno" button on the unit. This will start a race between the other players. *''Skip card A skip card indicates that